1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a plasma display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A plasma display device is a display device that uses a plasma display panel (PDP) generally includes a plurality of light emitting cells disposed in a matrix.
The PDP is driven by dividing a frame, for displaying a single image, into several sub-fields. Different gradation weights can be allocated to the subfields. The subfields are selectively operated to set the visual brightness (gradation) for each cell of the PDP. Each sub-field is divided into a reset (initialization) period, an address (write) period, for selecting light emitting cells and non-light emitting cells, and a sustain (display) period, for sustaining a discharge of the light emitting cells to display an image. Further, the gradation of the image is determined, by combining the weight of each of the sub-fields, during which the cells emit light.
The reset periods can be classified as main reset periods and sub-reset periods, depending on the duration and/or intensity of a reset pulse applied during the period. The main reset periods generally have a longer duration and/or higher voltage reset pulse than the sub-reset periods. When one frame includes sub-fields having main reset periods and sub-reset periods, black luminance (background luminance) may be relatively reduced, but the reset discharges may be unstable.
When a frame includes at least two sub-fields having main reset periods, and other sub-fields having sub-reset periods, the reset discharge may be stably generated. However, since the reset discharge occurs twice, the amount of light generated becomes relatively large, and the black luminance level becomes relatively high, interfering with dark room viewing.